FRIENDS
by kstevens
Summary: WARNING:I SUCK AT SUMMARIES. SONNY GOES TO HIGH SCHOOL. CHAD IS NEW TO THE HIGH SCHOOL. SHE HATES HIM. HE HATES HER. OR DO THEY REALLY HATE EACH OTHER? JUST READ IT PLEASE. NON-ACTORS.
1. FIRST NOTE

**THIS SONNY WITH A CHANCE STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH SO RANDAM AND MACKENZIE FALLS. IF IT WAS A TWILIGHT STORY I WOULD CALL IT ALL-HIMAN BUT IT IS NOT SO I GUESS IT IS NON-ACTORS. HEHE. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I DELETED MY OTHER STORY MAINLY BECAUSE I GOT STUCK. I COULDNT THINK OF WHAT TO DO. I KNOW SOME PEOPLE HATE IT WHEN THERE IS A STORY AND THEN THE PERSON DELETES IT RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE BUT I DIDNT KNOW WHAT ELESE TO DO. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE. BECAUSE I USUALLY DONT DO SONNY WITH A CHANCE. I DO TWILIGHT BUT I LIKE THE CHARACTERS. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THNIK OF THE FIRST CHAPTER SO I KNOW. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA DONT BE AFRIAD TO TELL ME. I AM GREATFUL FOR ANY ADVICE ALSO. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sonny with a Chance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny Munroe, Nico Harris, Grady ****Mitchell, or Doritos**

**(I do have a bag of them though)**

**Chapter 1:**

"Sonny, are you going to eat that?"

I looked at my friend Nico.

He was pointing at my lunch.

I pushed it towards him.

"No you can have it" I said.

"Cool thanks" he said stuffing his mouth.

"No problem. I don't know how you can eat that stuff it looks like dog food."

He just shrugged.

I spotted Zora across the cafeteria.

"Zora" I called

She saw me and made her way over to our table.

She sat down.

"Hey guys."

"Hey" Nico and I replied in unison.

Zora was eleven but really smart. She skipped a lot of grades. Zora was my next door neighbor. So she hung out with Nico Grady and me, because no high school student would hang out with an eleven year old.

"Where is Grady?" she asked.

Nico was Grady's best friend so he knew.

"He got sick this morning so he went home early."

She nodded.

I picked up a bag of Doritos and opened them.

"So Sonny have you heard?" Zora looked at me

"What?"

"We are getting a new student next week" she informed.

"Yeah I heard about that" Nico said

"I didn't. Where are they from?" I asked

"Oh I think he is from California" she said.

In a normal school a new student wasn't I big thing but our school was small.

"Cool. I wonder what he is like" I thought out loud.

"Guess we will find out Monday" Nico said.

"Yeah I guess, Hey do you guys want to go see a movie today?" I asked

"Sounds good to me" Zora said

"Me too, I'll see if Grady is well enough to go" Nico Said standing up.

He walked over to the trash can and threw away his trash.

Then the bell rang.

I stood up.

"See you later Zora" I said

I walk over to Nico.

"Let's go" I said.

**A/N I KNOW IT IS SHORT BUT I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT. **

**FOR THOSE WHO HAVE READ MY STORY COLLEGE THIS STORY AS YOU CAN SEE IS NOT IN BLOCK**

**FORM, JUST THE AUTHOR NOTES. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I REALLY WOULD**

**LIKE YOUR OPINION. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Sonny with a Chance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny Munroe, Nico Harris, Grady ****Mitchell, Chad Dylan Cooper, Popcorn (- I do have a box), Zora Lancaster, or Connie Munroe**

**Chapter 2:**

"I'll get the refill on the popcorn" I volunteered.

I walked over to the concussion stand.

I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going when I was walking back.

I bumped head first into someone.

"Oops, sorry. I wasn't paying attention" I apologized

"Don't worry"

I looked up to see an unfamiliar guy.

_He must be new_. I thought

"Hi I'm Allison Munroe, but call me Sonny" I said sticking out my hand.

He looked at it, and then decided to take it.

"Hi Sonny, my name is Chad Dylan Cooper."

"I haven't seen you around, are you new?" I asked

"Yup, just moved here from California." He said.

"Cool, so are you liking Wisconsin?" I asked

"Not really" he admitted.

I frowned.

"Oh, well once you get use to it I'm sure you'll love it" I said

"Doubt it" he muttered.

I wrinkled my nose.

"Well I am going to go. My friends are waiting. Are you going to the high school?"

"Yeah" he said.

"Cool, see you there then"

"Bye"

"Bye" I said walking over to Nico and them.

When I walked up to them my phone went off.

_Moooo……mooooo…….mooooo_

I grinned at my ring tone, before answering it.

"Hello" I said

"Hey Sonny, I need you to pick up some stuff at the store before you get home okay?" my mom, Connie, said.

"Okay, I am on my way home so I'll be there soon"

I looked at Nico, Grady, and Zora.

"Hey mom is it okay if my friends come over for dinner?" I asked

They all gave me thumbs up.

"Sure honey. Tell them there are more than invited."

I grinned

"Thanks mom, well see you soon"

"You too, bye"

"Bye" I said hanging up.

"You guys can come" I told them.

They cheered.

"Okay let's go we have to go to the store first" I said

Because we live in such a small town I didn't need to take my truck to the movies so we walked to the store, then home with out breaking a sweat.

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. THIS IS JUST A STORY I DO FOR KICKS, SO I AM SORRY THE CHAPTERS ARE SO SHORT, AND IT TAKES ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I WILL TRY HARD TO UPDATE ANOTHER CHAPTER TODAY. I HAVE BEEN A LITTLE BUSY. SCHOOL, SOFTBALL, HOME. SO I WILL TRY WAY HARDER. PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME A FEEL. GOOD, BAD, OKAY. THATS ALL I REALLY WANT TO KNOW. IDEAS WOULD BE NICE TOO. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Sonny with a Chance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny, Connie, Chad, Tawni, Portlyn, Brittany, Dakota, or Sharona**

**Chapter 3: **

"Okay mom I am heading to school" I called to my mom.

"Okay, see you later" she said from upstairs.

I opened the screen door and walked out side. It was a little chilly. I was going to go inside to get my jacket but I saw Chad walking past my house. I jogged over to him.

"Hey Chad" I said

He looked at me confused for a minute.

"Oh hi Allison" he said

I wrinkled my nose.

"Please call me Sonny" I said

"Oh, okay, you don't like the name Allison?" he asked

I started walking.

"Not really"

He followed me.

"Why" he said after a while

"Huh?" I looked at him

"Why don't you like your name?"

"Oh, Ummm I don't know. I just like Sonny better." I shrugged

"Why Sonny?"

I looked at him.

"Because I am usually always happy, you know, like sunny so my mom started calling me Sonny" I explained.

He chuckled.

"Oh, I like Allison better" he whispered

I looked down, blushing, and pretended I didn't hear him.

"So are you excited for your first day of high school here?" I asked

He shrugged.

"Not really" he admitted.

"Once you get there you'll love it, trust me. Almost everyone it nice" I said

He looked at me.

"Almost?"

"Well, there are the poplars, they are not that nice"

He raised his eyebrows.

"Let me see there are Tawni, Portlyn, Brittany, Dakota, and Sharona, they are all cheerleaders. And then their boyfriends that follow them around like puppies."

"I don't like puppies" he said

I busted up laughing.

"Good one Chad" I said still laughing.

He looked at me with a questioning look.

"What?"

I giggled.

"Every one likes puppies." I said

"Not me" he said seriously.

I looked at him.

Who doesn't like puppies?

I shook my head.

"Okay, I guess."

He looked down.

"Okay here we are" I said showing him the high school.

"Cool" he said.

He brushed his blond hair out of his eyes.

"well see you later Sonny" he said smiling.

"Don't you want me to show you around?" I asked

"No it is okay. I think I can find my way around pretty easily."

My face fell a little.

"Okay see you around. Maybe, at lunch.

"Umm sure" he said walking to the office.

"Bye Chad" I whispered, walking to class.

**hey my readers. please review this chapter. tell me what you think. oh and try to guess what episodes the populars where in of sonny with a chance. review review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sonny with a Chance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny, Chad, Tawni, or Lucy**

**Chapter 4: **

Chemistry and history went by pretty fast.

Geometry was I different thing.

It wasn't my best subject.

I walked in the room. The teacher wasn't there yet.

I noticed someone was in my seat.

There was only one person who would sit in my seat.

Tawni Hart.

She saw me walking over to her and she sneered.

"Tawni you are sitting in my seat." I said

She laughed.

"Really I don't see your name anywhere"

I rolled my eyes and decided not to argue. I sat down three seats down.

Tawni and I use to be best friends. Our mom's are best friend, that's how we met.

Once we started high school Tawni got caught up in the popularity. She started to ignor me, because i wasn'tcool enough, but only during school. we would hang out after school. Then she stopped talking to me when Portlyn came, because Portlyn hated me.

I noticed Chad walk in.

He saw me and smiled.

I motioned him to come over and sit in one of the the empty seats.

He walked over to me.

"Hey, Chad" I grinned

"Hey, Sonny"

I grinned when he said my name.

"So how do you like school?" I asked

"Its okay" he shrugged

I noticed Tawni looking at me.

Chad looked in the direction I was looking.

He noticed Tawni.

"Whoa she is pretty" he said

That hurt.

"Yeah, but she is mean. That's Tawni." I told him.

"Oh"

Tawni waved at me.

"Hi sonny"

I gave her a confused look.

"Umm hi?"

Chad leaned to me.

"I thought you guys didn't like each other" He said

"Umm we don't"

Tawni walked over to us.

"Hi Sonny. How are you" she grinned

I raised my eyebrows.

"Is something wrong?" I asked

She started laughing.

"Of course not, silly."

She looked at Chad and pretended to be surprised.

"Oh I didn't even notice you. Hello. You must be new"

Chad smiled.

"Yeah. Hi I am Chad"

I glared at Tawni.

_That fake, she is just trying to have a reason to talk to Chad._

"Mind if I sit here" she asked pointing to the empty seat next to us.

"No" Chad said.

"Sorry Tawni. I am umm saving that seat for someone"

She glared at me.

"Who?" she asked

"Lucy" I lied.

She couldn't find an argument.

"Well there are a few empty seats over there." Chad said

She looked.

"Oh yeah How about we go over there" she suggested.

"Okay" Chad agreed.

"Oh wait Sonny is saving that seat. Well maybe next time." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll go sit with you" Chad said

She clapped her hands.

"Aww thank you. Come on. Sorry sonny" she glared at me when Chad wasn't looking.

So I was just sitting there waiting for Lucy when Tawni stole Chad.

Ugh life is not fair.

I looked over at them. They were laughing.

I looked away disgusted. I put my head down on the deck

"Hey I heard you were saving the seat for me?"

I looked up.

"Oh hey Lucy. Yeah have a seat."

She sat down and looked at me.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked.

**heY readers thanks for the reviews. they mean alot. tell me what you think of this chapter. also any ideas would be appriecated. thanks for reading. you guys rock.**

**eat candy cuz its good for you.**

**ROAR!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sonny with a Chance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny, Zora, Nico, Chad, or Grady**

**Chapter 5:**

Geometry seemed to take longer than usual. I couldn't pay attention very well.

Every thing the teacher said seemed to go right threw me with out a trace.

When the bell rang I got out of the classroom as fast as I could.

Lunch is next.

I left out a sigh of relief.

I walked slowly to the cafeteria.

"Sonny" I heard Zora call.

I walked over to her not even bothering to get lunch.

I sat down.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Hey"

Nico was looking at someone, glaring.

I followed his eyes.

He was looking at Chad.

Chad was sitting with all the "popular"

I rolled my eyes.

"I guess the new kid has been sucked in." he said disgusted.

"You mean Chad?" I said

Grady looked at him.

"You know him?"

"Yeah we met at the movies, Friday"

Zora looked shocked.

"And you didn't tell us" Nico asked

"I guess I forgot to tell you" I said

"Yeah, so what do you know about him?" Grady asked leaning in.

I laughed.

"Not a lot. His name is Chad and he moved here from California…"

Zora interrupted.

"See told ya"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, um oh and he doesn't like puppies." I said

Nico started laughing so hard food flew out of his mouth.

Zora went into a fit of giggles.

Grady started hitting the table.

I looked confused.

Everyone in the cafeteria started to look at us.

I looked down.

"What's so funny" I whispered.

It took them all a while to calm down.

Zora gasped. She had tears forming around her eyes.

"That's a good one" she said

Nico pushed me lightly on the shoulder.

"What was" I asked

They started giggling again.

"No I am serious. What is so funny?" I asked

Zora looked at me.

"Chad doesn't like puppies." She said shaking her head.

"He doesn't"

Grady who was still laughing stopped immediately and looked at me

"You're kidding right" he said

"No" I said shaking my head

"Who doesn't like puppies?" Nico asked

"Chad" I said

"Whoa" Zora said

"Yeah he told me when we were walking to school"

"Why didn't you tell us you walked to school together" Grady exclaimed

"I don't know. Why does it matter?" I asked

"You were walking with the enemy" he accused

I rolled my eyes.

"Chad is not the enemy" I said

Nico shock his head.

"Yeah he is. If he starts hanging out with them he is the enemy"

"Okay" I said sarcastically.

Nico was about to argue when the bell rang.

"Oh I got to go, can't be late again" he said grabbing his tray rushing off.

"Me too" Grady said following him.

"Bye Sonny" Zora said

"Bye" I called after her

I was about to turn to head to gym when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

I looked around.

It was Chad.

"Oh, um hey Chad" I said weakly.

I started walking.

He followed me.

"Hey Sonny, can you help me find the gym?" he asked

I stopped.

"Why?"

He looked confused.

"Because I have it next and I don't know where to go"

He explained.

I blushed.

"Oh, sure. I have gym next too. Follow me." I said heading to the gym.

**HEY READERS. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE GOOD. TRUST ME. I CANT WAIT. THNAKS FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW. I AM HOPINE TO GET 5 MORE REVIEWS.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sonny with a Chance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny, Chad, Coach, Tawni, or Lucy**

**Chapter 6:**

"Okay here it is" I said.

"Thanks Sonny. I owe you one" he said jogging to the locker rooms.

"Any time" I whispered.

I walked over to the locker rooms and changed

When I was done I followed the rest of the class.

We stood in front of the coach.

"For the next three week our activity will be swimming" he announced.

There were a few groans and a few cheers from the crowd.

I smiled.

I love swimming.

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I look and saw Chad.

"Hey" I whispered.

He smiled.

The coach led us into the pools.

There were two long pools with about ten columns in each one.

The coach walked around each pool showing us the exits.

"Like we're stupid" I heard someone whisper rudely.

I turned.

Of course, it was Tawni.

The coach was talking about different strokes.

I tried to pay attention but Tawni wouldn't shut up.

I looked over to her.

"Could you be quiet" I asked

She glared at me.

"No, why don't you"

I rolled my eyes.

"Do we have a problem girls?" I heard coach call.

I looked at him innocently.

"I don't" I said

Tawni spoke up.

"I can't hear what you are saying because Sonny keeps talking" she complained

My mouth fell open.

"You're such a liar." I said

"No I am not." She argued.

"Yeah you are"

I looked over.

Lucy was standing near us.

"Tawni was talking and Sonny asked her if she could be quiet" Lucy told the coach.

The coach looked at Tawni.

"Could you please keep it down then Tawni?"

She glared at Lucy.

Lucy just shrugged.

I smiled.

The coach started talking again.

Lucy walked over to me.

I smiled at her.

"Thanks" I whispered.

"Welcome" she whispered back

"Shhh" Tawni hushed us.

I giggled.

Then I felt some one tap my back.

I turned around thinking it was Chad.

I felt someone push me with a lot of force.

I started falling backwards. I put my arms out in front of my trying to grab something.

I grabbed Chad's jacket, pulling him with me.

A second later I felt the freezing water rush over my body.

I was so shocked I couldn't think.

I felt someone grab my waist pulling my up to the surface.

I gasped for air.

I looked up and saw Tawni with a smirk on her face.

The coach ran over to us.

"Munroe. Cooper. What the hell are you doing?" he shouted.

Chad lifted him self out of the pool then leaned in and grabbed my hand pulling me out.

The whole time I was in shock unable to talk.

The coach glared at us.

"Principle's office now" he said pointing.

I couldn't argue.

Chad started walking.

I just followed him.

As I walked out I heard everyone start whispering.

I walked to the principle's office with Chad, both of us dripping water.

_Ugh I hate Tawni._

**OKAY TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I WAS GOING TO START WRITNG THIS CHAPTER TOMMORROW, BUT I COULDN'T WAIT. SO TA-DA. PLEASE REVIEW, I AM HOPING TO GET AT LEAST FIVE MORE REVIEWS BEFORE I GO ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. WELL THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sonny with a Chance**

**Disclaimer:**

**Chapter 7:**

**Chad's point of view**

"Detention for two days starting today"

I groaned.

That is all I need; detention on my first day here.

"You may go" the principle say waving at the door impatiently.

I was still soaking wet.

My hair was probably messed up, my clothes were wet, I was cold and I still had half of the day to go.

I looked over at Sonny who was walking right next to me.

She was also dripping water.

She didn't talk the whole time.

I mean the least she could do was apologize.

_Ugh girls._

I rolled my eyes.

Sonny turned and walked over to her locker still not saying anything.

The water just dripped.

The hallways were empty.

I turned into the nearest bathroom.

Well there was only four in the school.

I nearly jumped back when I saw my reflection.

My hair _was _a mess.

I decided to go back to my locker and get my back pack.

When I found my locker I pulled out my comb from my bag.

I always had it with me just in case.

I spotted Sonny walking back to class.

I grabbed my extra jacket from my locker.

I walked over to her and handed it to her.

I didn't say anything I just handed it to her and walked away.

I knew she her clothes in her gym locker, she could use it till then.

Because I was new I didn't have to dress out.

I pulled out my cell phone.

I dialed my home number hoping my mom was home.

"Mom can you bring me a pair of clothes?" I asked

I waved to my mom as she pulled away from the school.

She wasn't happy about my detention, but she understood.

I quickly got dressed and headed to my next class.

Gym was over in five minutes anyways.

I looked at my schedule.

History.

_Joy._

I walked into the class room and spotted Tawni.

I guess I have this class with her too.

Sonny might not have liked her, but I thought she is okay.

Sure she was a little mean but who wasn't.

She spotted me and squealed patting the empty desk right next to her.

I walked over to her flashing her smile.

"Hey Chad" she exclaimed.

"Hey Tawni" I replied sitting down.

She ruffled my hair that I just fixed.

I quickly fixed my hair with my fingers.

"So that was pretty mean of Sonny" Tawni started

I looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well she was trying to embarrass you because it was your first day."

I shook my head.

"Nah it was an accident" I said

Tawni raised her eyebrows.

"Was it Chad, was it really?" she quoted

"Hey that is my line" I complained

Tawni giggled.

"Sorry couldn't help it.

I shrugged my shoulders.

The teacher walked in the classroom.

Instantly it got quiet.

Tawni leaned closer to me.

"Look Chad, despite what you think now, Sonny can be really mean" she whispered.

I looked at her.

"Every time I talk to her she seems really nice"

Tawni shook her head.

"She may be like that when you first meet her, but that is because she wants you to start hanging out with her and her loser friends, so they seem cooler. But after a while you'll get to know her. Trust someone who use to be her friend. She did it on purpose."

**HEY READERS THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. THIS CHAPTER WAS IN CHAD'S POINT OF VIEW.I DON'T KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. IF YOU WANT ME TO DO MORE IN SOME ONE ELSES POINT OF VIEW JUST ASK. PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT. SORRY IT IS KINDA A CLIFFY. I AM HOPING TO GET 5 MORE REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**ROAR!!!!**

**BYE.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sonny with a Chance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny, Nico, Chad, Tawni, Grady, Zora, Brittany, Marshal, Portlyn, James, Dakota, or Sharona **

**Chapter 8:**

**Sonny's point of view**

He handed me his jacket.

He didn't say anything. He just walked away.

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as he walked away.

I didn't know what to say.

If I blamed Tawni back in the office she would make sure she got even with me.

She would make up some kind of rumor or something.

I slipped on Chad's jacket.

It was too big but I didn't care.

I was still dripping water.

I walked to the locker rooms and pulled out my clothes.

I felt bad when I realized that that Chad didn't have an extra pair of clothes.

I changed into my clothes and heard the bell ring.

I was still wearing Chad's jacket.

On the way to choir I ran into Nico.

"Sonny!"

I turned around to see Nico pushing his way over to me.

I smiled.

"Hey Nico" I said as he reached me.

He was out of breath.

"Hey Sonny, I heard you pushed Chad in the pool. Nice work" he said raising his hand for a high five.

I rolled my eyes.

"You have got to stop listening to every thing Tawni says."

He shook his head.

"I didn't hear it from Tawni. I heard it from Grady, who heard it from Zora, who heard it from Brittany, who heard it from Marshal, who heard it from Portlyn, who heard it from James, who heard it from Dakota, who got a text from Sharona, who heard it from Tawni who heard it from Chad himself, who told a lot of people" he panted.

My jaw dropped.

"What?"

Nico groaned.

"Well I heard it from Grady, who heard it from Zora, who heard it from Brittany, who heard it from….."

I put my hand over his mouth.

"I heard you the first time"

"Then why…." I put my hand over his mouth again

"So Chad started this" I asked

Nico nodded.

I pulled my hand from his mouth.

"So I am guessing it is not true" Nico asked disappointed.

"No. Tawni pushed me in and I accidentally pulled in Chad." I told him.

Nico grinned.

"So Chad did fall in the pool" he grinned.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah but that is not the point"

"Sure it is it was funny"

I glared at him.

"No. now he thinks I did it on purpose"

Nico shrugged.

"The next time I see him I am going to tell him it was an accident"

Nico rolled his eyes.

"Fine" he muttered.

I walked to class, feeling really bad. Now Chad thinks I pushed him in ,on his first day, on purpose. I hope he accepted my apology.

Choir went by slowly. I kept stealing glances at the clock. The time I got high fives or dirty glares.

I groaned.

Everyone thinks I pushed Chad in on purpose. When the bell rang I was the first one out of the classroom.

_I need to find Chad._

**HEY READERS THENK SO MUCH FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS. I KNOW THERE WASNT ALOT, BUT I COULDNT DISAPPOINT MY READERS SO TAH-DAH CHAPTER 8. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE REVIEW. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I AM HOPING FOR 10 REVIEWS. EASY ENOUGH? WELL WE'LL SEE WONT WE. I WOULD APPRIECAITE SHOUT OUTS FOR THIS STORY. OH I'LL DO SHOUT OUTS FOR YOU TOO. JUST REVIEW.**

** SHOUT OUT # 1**

**SONNYCENTRAL: GO AND CHECK OUT HER STORIES YOU WONT BE DISAPPOINTED. THEY ROCK.**


	10. IMPORTANT!

**_HELLO. OKAY A HAVE TO PUT A DELAY ON ALL MY STORIES UNTIL THE 27. I AM SO SORRY. MY ARM IS IN A SPLINT SO I CANT WRITE. BUT IT GET TAKING OFF ON THE 27 SO IT WONT BE TOO LONG. YEAH RIGHT I AM DIENG AND IT HAS BEEN 3 HOURS. LOL. WELL THANKS FOR READING. SORRY IF YOU WERE EXPECTING ANOTHER CHAPTER. WELL WISH ME LUCK. UGH A WEEK!!!!!_**

**_ROAR!!_**


	11. Chapter 9

**_HEY READERS!!! YEAH IAM SHOCKED TO. AN UPDATE. THIS WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN POSSIBLY WITHOUT MY SISTER._**

**_SO THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO SELENA!!!!! WHOOO._**

**_OKAY NOW GO READ!!!_**

**_ROAR!!! I COMAND YOU. LOL._**

**Sonny with a Chance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chad, Tawni, Portlyn, Brittany, or Sonny**

**Chapter 9:**

**Chad's point of view**

School was over before I knew it.

I had agreed to walk home with Tawni, Portlyn, and Brittany.

We agreed to meet at the entrance.

I was standing by the door when I noticed Sonny walking past she didn't notice me standing there.

She was biting here lip. It looked like she was thinking really hard about something.

I wonder what.

Suddenly someone covered my eyes.

"Guess who"

I rolled my eyes.

"Tawni" I said sarcastically.

She squealed and let go.

"How did you know?" she giggled.

I looked at her.

"Um lucky guess"

"So are you ready?" she asked

"Um what about Brittany and Portlyn?" I asked

She scowled.

"Oh yeah huh"

"So Chad, tomorrow we are all having a small party at Portlyn's house because her parents are away, are you going to come?" Tawni asked as we were walking home.

"Yeah it is going to rock" Brittany said pumping her arm in the air.

"Definitely" Portlyn chipped in.

I thought about it.

"Um sure" I said pushing my hair out of my eyes.

Tawni squealed.

"Chad" I heard someone call.

I turned around to see Sonny jogging over to us.

Tawni groaned.

She was out of breath by the time she reached us.

"What do you want?" Tawni asked.

She looked at me.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Alone" she said

I followed her to the tree leaving Tawni pouting.

"Yes" I said

"I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry about today. It was an accident."

I raised my eyebrows.

"What"

"Well I heard people saying I pulled you in the pool, but it was an accident"

"That's not what I heard" I told her.

"Well you have to believe me. I know some people say it was on purpose but it was an honest accident."

I looked at Tawni.

She shook her head.

"Chad you have to believe me. Tawni was the one who pushed me in"

Tawni walked over with Portlyn and Brittany following.

"What? I did not"

"Tawni yes you did."

"How can you say that? Chad who are you going to believe" Tawni looked at me.

I didn't know who to believe.

I wanted to believe Sonny but Tawni would stop hanging out with me if I did.

"You" I whispered.

I felt really bad for Sonny.

She looked so hurt.

I noticed she was still wearing my jacket.

Sonny hung her head.

I wanted to go over and give her a hug but Tawni grabbed my arm.

"Let's go Chad"

She steered me away from her.

I looked back at Sonny.

She was walking away wiping her eyes.

I wanted so badly to go over to her and comfort her but i was afriad of the consciences.

**_REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK._**

**_IDK WHEN THE NEXT UPDATE IS GONNA BE SO GET PRIDICT THE 27TH._**

**_THANKS FOR READING._**

**_BE SURE TO THANK SELENA!!!!_**

**_ROAR!!!!_**


	12. Chapter 10

**Sonny with a Chance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything if I did would it be on fanfic?**

**Chapter 10:**

**Sonny's point of view**

_Two weeks later……_

I was in geometry and Ms. Bitterman was announcing partners for our projects.

I was crossing my fingers to be paired with Lucy.

We both groaned put loud when she was paired with Tawni.

Lucy looked at me and grimaced.

"…. And last but not least Munroe and Cooper"

"What!" I exclaimed.

Everyone looked at me.

I felt my cheeks turn pink.

Ms. Bitterman looked at me.

"Is there a problem Allison?"

I grimaced when she said my name. She only called me Allison when I interrupted.

I looked down.

"No" I muttered.

Chad and I haven't even spoken unless we were insulting each other.

Ever since I accidentally pulled him in the pool, he hated me and I hated him. If we were in the same room everyone expected there to be at least one argument. When Ms. Bitterman announced us as partners the class erupted in whispers. I groaned at the thought of working with him.

I looked at him sitting across the room next to Tawni and Brittany.

As soon as he saw me looking at him he glared at me then fixed his hair.

I rolled my eyes.

When the bell rang I grabbed my things and was the first one out of the classroom.

I heard someone calling my name but I ignored it.

When I reached my locker I felt some one tap my shoulder.

"Yes" I growled not turning around.

"Hey, partner. Just wonder when you want to get started on the project"

I groaned.

I turned around and glared.

"Look Chad Dylan I couldn't care less Cooper, I really need this grade so you better not screw this up. You better take it seriously."

I gabbed my finger into his chest.

"Got it?" I asked

He smirked.

"Of course, _Allison_"

I glared at him.

"Shut up, Chad Dylan Pooper" I smiled

He glared.

"That is not my name" he insisted.

"Oh sorry I didn't know" I said sarcastically.

"What is that suppose to mean" he asked

"Nothing" I smiled.

"Well you are boring me. So when are we starting this project?" he asked impatiently.

I looked at him.

"I don't know" I replied.

I closed my locker door and started to walk away.

Chad followed me with easy strides.

"I thought you said the grade was important to you" he said

I looked at him.

"Yeah it is. So?"

"Well then I think we should get started"

"Okay" I said starting to walk again

"Meet me at the front of the school when school ends. Okay?" he asked

I stopped again and look at him to make sure he was serious.

His face seemed to be serious.

"Um okay" I said uncertainly.

After a few minutes of walking in silence he looked at me irritated.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you following me?" he asked

I started laughing.

"Stupid I have the same class as you"

He looked down.

"Oh"

I walked into the gym right as the bell rang.

Luckily we moved on from swimming.

Now we were doing basketball.

It wasn't my best sport but I was alright.

Of course I was on a team with Chad and Tawni.

I thought we were going to go through the game without an argument.

That would be a first.

_But then……_

"What are you doing?" Chad complained.

I looked at him.

"Passing you the ball" I said

He lifted up his right hand.

"This is my dribbling hand" he said rolling his eyes.

I sighed.

"How could I forget" I said sarcastically.

"That is what I was thinking" he said

"I was being sarcastic Chad" I said.

"I wasn't. You always forget"

"Well sorry I forget which hand is your stupid dribbling hand"

Chad gasped.

"My hand is not stupid" he argued.

"Yes it is" I muttered under my breath.

We went back to playing.

When the game was over I couldn't stop myself.

Chad was right in front of my.

I reach my arm out and messed up his hair.

He turned around suddenly.

"Good game" I said smirking.

"You just messed up my hair he complained.

"Oh I am soooo sorry"

He glared at me and walked away without another word.

I was a little disappointed. Deep down inside I was hoping he would argue back.

I ran to the locker rooms to change when he ran past me and bumped my shoulder.

"Oww" I complained

I looked up to see Chad smirking.

"Oh sorry Allison"

I glared.

"It's okay Chad Dylan Pooper" I said sweetly.

He leaned down.

"It's Cooper" he hissed in my ear.

**HEY READERS. FIRSTLY (IS THAT CORRECT, FIRSTLY?) I WANT TO THANK ****purplenpeace4evaaa****, ****EmmaRose1****, ****b-Kaz****, ****dream of vampire roses****, ****nameuscool****, ****girlwithagutair8****, ****gummiebears****, AND ****sonnycentral****, FOR REVIEWING. THANKS TO ALL MY OTHER REVIEWERS SORRY IF I DIDN'T MENTION YOU BUT I JUST PICKED ALL THE REVIEWERS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER. YOU GUYS ROCK. SECONDLY I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO PUT THIS STORY ON FAVORITES OR FAVORITE AUTHORED ME. THIRDLY WHO CAN WAIT FOR THE NXT SWAC EPISODE GUEST STARRING SELENA GOMEZ AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, PLEASE REVIEW.**

**ROAR!!!!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Sonny with a Chance**

**Disclaimer: yeah the only thing I own is a chocolate bar**

**Chapter 11:**

**Sonny's point of view**

I waited on the steps in front of the school.

I checked my watch then looked around for Chad again.

"Ugh where is he" I said out loud.

I felt someone tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to be face to face with none other than Chad himself.

"Chad" I said

"Sonny"

"Chad"

"Sonny"

"Chad!"

"Allison!" he smirked

"That is not my name!!" I said irritated.

He smiled.

"Actually it is" he said

I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh don't call me that Chad Dylan Pooper"

He glared.

"Not my name" he said

I smiled.

"And?"

He looked at me.

"Fine _Allison_"

Chad Dylan Pooper. Chad Dylan Pooper. Chad Dylan Pooper" I sang

"I can't hear you I can't hear you" he sang louder.

People just walked past us ignoring us as usual.

They were so us to us arguing it wasn't even entertaining anymore.

But after a while Chad stopped singing.

I smirked at him.

"Done CDP"

He looked away.

"Lalalalalalala I am not listening" he sang quietly to himself.

I started laughing.

He looked at me.

"It is not funny"

I shrugged.

"Of course not"

After a few minutes of awkward silence Chad looked at me.

"So where are we doing this?" he asked

I shrugged.

I guess we can do it at my house. I think my mom is home but she won't mind"

He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Can we get started? I have better things to do than just stand here"

I glared at him.

"Well, good because so do I" I lied.

"Good" he said

"Good" I said a little louder

"Good"

"Good"

"Good"

We kept saying 'good' till we were yelling at the top of our lungs.

I decided to end it.

"Good let's go"

"Fine" he said, "lead the way, _Allison_"

I glared at him and started walking to my house.

We argued the whole way there, even if it was only five minutes away.

We stopped arguing the second I opened my front door.

"Mom I am home!" I called out.

"Hey hon. I am in the kitchen"

I walked into the kitchen with Chad following me.

"So I was thinking we order out tonight. How does pizza sound?" she asked

I walked into the kitchen. My mom was facing the sink doing the dishes.

"Sounds good"

She turned to me and spotted Chad.

"Oh who is this?" she asked

"Oh this is Chad Dylan….."

I brilliant idea hit me.

"Pooper" I finished.

"He is my partner for our geometry." I said smiling

He shot me a dirty look when my mom turned to grab a towel.

"Hi Chad I'm Connie. Sonny's mom, Nice to meet you. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

I looked at my mom.

"What!"

She looked at me.

"Sonny, don't be rude Chad is a guest." She scolded.

Chad reached over and shook her hand.

"Hi Connie. Actually it is Chad Dylan _Cooper_. Nice to meet you too. I don't know, I'll think about it." He said

Ugh what a kiss up.

"Okay."

I grabbed his arm impatiently.

"Let's go Chad. We don't want to keep you to miss all your important plans you have."

I dragged him up the stairs and into my room.

He looked around my room.

"Nice room" he said.

I couldn't tell if he was serious or being sarcastic.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"Umm" Chad started.

"What" I said glaring at him.

"Can you let go of my arm." He said looking down.

I realized I was still grabbing on to his arm.

I pulled my arm away.

"Sorry" I said blushing slightly.

"No problem" he said.

We stood there without saying anything.

Chad cleared his throat.

I looked up at him.

"We should get started" he said

"Oh yeah" I said sitting down in my computer chair.

**OKAY CHAPTER 11. PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWER FOR THE LAST CHAPTER. UMM YEAH I THINK THAT IS IT.................. YUP. THATS IT. REVIEW. I AM HOPING FOR UMM 10? REVIEWS. EASY? WE'LL SEE WON'T WE!!**

**ROAR!!!!!!**


	14. NOTE

HEY READERS. OKAY I HAVE A PROBLEM. MY INTERNET IS GETTING TAKEN AWAY FROM ME. I USUALLY USE MY COMPUTER BUT MY SISTER IS GETTING MY COMPUTER. SO I HAVE TO END ALL MY STORIES FAST. LIKE THE 17TH OF JUNE. I DIDN'T WANT TO JUST STOP THE STORY, SO I AM GOING TO WRITE THE LAST CHAPTER. INSTEAD OFF IT BEING THE WAY I PLANNED I HAVE TO CHANGE IT. SO I AM SO SORRY IF THE ENDING SEEMS RUSH, WELL BECAUSE IT IS. I AM VERY LUCKY TO HAVE SO MANY READERS. YOU GUYS ROCK. I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT. IT MAKES ME SO SAD THAT I WONT BE ABLE TO WRITE ANYMORE. WELL POST MY STORIES. I WANT TO THANK EVERY ONE WHO HAS EVERY REVIEWED.

XoWannaBeWriterXo: YOU WERE MY FIRST REVIEWER. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THAT. IT MADE ME SO HAPPY WHEN YOU SAID (WROTE) YOU SAW PONTENIAL IN MY STORY. I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS THAT GOOD, BUT I KEPT WRITING BECAUSE OF YOUR REVIEW. SO THANK YOU.

sonnycentral: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS. YOU ARE ONE OF THE REVEIWERS THAT REVIEWED ALMOST EVERY CHAPTER. THANK YOU SO MUCH. IT MEANS A LOT COMING FROM YOU BECAUSE YOUR WRITNG IS AMAZING. THANK YOU.

Emma Rose1: GIRL I HAVE A LOT TO SAY TO YOU. YOUR ARE ALSO THE ONE OF THE FEW REVIEWERS THAT REVIEWED ON EVERY CHAPTER. THANK YOU SO MUCH. YOU GAVE OUT GREAT ADVICE. IT MEANS A LOT, BECAUSE IT WASN'T JUST THIS STORY YOU WERE LIKE THAT. IT WAS ALL OF MY STORIES. SO THANK YOU. NAD THANKS FOR ALL THE SHOUTOUT YOU GAVE ME.

Emnt: THANKS FOR THE REVIEW. IT MEANS A LOT WHEN SOMEONE SAYS A SIMPLE 'I LIKE IT' ITS NICE TO KNOW YOU LIKED IT. THANK YOU.

soul-full-of-music: THANKS FOR THE REVIEW. THANKS FOR THE IDEAS. IT WOULD HAVE BEEN AMAZING. SORRY I NEVER GOT A CHANCE TO USE IT. YOUR REVIEWS MADE ME LAUGH. THEY WERE ALWAYS FULL OF ENERGY. THANK YOU.

Peachie-Trishie: THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS. I LIKED HOW YOU WOULD SAY WHEN YOU LIKE SOMETHING. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING.

name-jacob: HEY JACOB.. THANKS FOR BEING AN AWESOME FRIEND AND HELPING ME WRITE THIS, GIVING ME SOME FUN IDEAS. YOU ROCK. DON'T TAKE THAT TO YOUR . THANKS FOR THE REVIEW.

purplenpeace4evaaa: FIRST, I LOVE YOUR USERNAME. HAHA. YOUR REVIEWS MADE ME LAUGH TOO. THEY WERE FUNNY. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. MEAN A LOT. KIT-KAT. HEHE LOVED THE NICKNAME.

b-Kaz: THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS. IT MEANT SO MUCH TO ME WHEN YOU SAID MY STORY DESERVED MORE REVIEWS. THANK YOU. IT MEAN SO MUCH TO ME. YOUR REVIEWS WERE LONG TOO. YOU MADE ME HAPPY WHEN I GOT YOUR REVIEWS, BECAUSE THEY WERE SO NICE. THANK YOU. AND ALSO WHEN YOU TOLD, ME SOMETHING FUNNY IN YOUR REVIEW, THEY PUT ME IN A GOOD MOOD.

dream of vampire roses: THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS. YOU ALWAYS WOULD TELL ME TO UPDATE SOON AND I WOULD TRY. SORRY I HAVE TO END IT. BUT THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS.

xxHeadInTheStarsxx: THANK YOU. YOUR REVIEWS WERE APRRECIATED GREATLY.

nameuscool. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW. MEANT A LOT BECAUSE YOU TOOK THE TIME TO REVIW.

girlwithagutair8: THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW. EVEN A SIMPLE HURRY HURRY UPDATE IS IMPORTANT. THANKS A LOT.

gummiebears: THANK YOU. I FELT ALL HAPPY WHEN YOU SAID YOU LIKED READING MY STORY. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING TO TELL ME. SOME PEOPLE DON'T TAKE THE TIME BUT YOU DID. THANK YOU.

mormongirlzwantmormonboyz: THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW. IT MAKES ME SAD TO KNOW THAT YOU JUST STARTED READING AND I HAVE TO END IT. SORRY. BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING.

ToothyTaylor21: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW. I AM TERRIBLY SORRY I COULDN'T MAKE IT LONGER. AND YOU WERE A NEW READER TOO. SORRY. BUT THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY AND REVIEWING. MEANS SO MUCH.

wildfireandInstantstarlover: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW. AGAIN I FEEL REALLY BAD BECAUSE YOU JUST STARTED READING MY STORY, AND I HAVE TO END IT SO QUICKLY. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ IT. OH AND REVIEWING.

AND THANK YOU TO ALL MY FUTURE REVIEWERS.


	15. Chapter 12 LAST 1

**Sonny with a Chance**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Chapter 12:**

**Chad's point of view**

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because it is stupid"

"No it's not"

"Yeah it is"

"You come up with a better one than"

"I did and you thought it was stupid"

"Because it was"

"No it wasn't"

"Yeah it was"

"Do want to go out with me"

"Yea- wait what?"

"Gosh are you deaf? Do you want to go out with me?"

"Stop messing around Chad"

"I'm not. I am serious"

Sonny sat there speechless.

Then the terror hit me. What did I just do? What if she says no? Why did I just ask her? What if she says no? Why isn't she moving? What if she laughs? Is she okay? What if she says no the uses it against me? Why am I so stupid? Maybe if I pretend it didn't happen……..

"We need to hurry up and pick a topic to do this stupid project on" I said

"Cha-" sonny started but I interrupted.

"I can't stay here all night"

"Okay b-"

I interrupted again.

"I have homework to do"

She nodded her head

"I kno-"

"Hey how about we do this tomorrow" I said quickly.

I got up and headed to the door.

I couldn't stay here anymore. I couldn't stay here while Sonny laughs at me. I like her. I shouldn't have ever listened to Tawni. Now I just ruined the chance for use to ever be friends. I bet when I get to school tomorrow every one will laugh. Ugh, why am I so stupid? Now she thinks I am not only a jerk, but a coward too.

The thought went through my head as I walked down the stairs two at a time.

Just as I reached the door I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I grimaced and slowly turned around.

"You're not going to stay for dinner?" Connie said

I sighed in relief.

At least it is not Sonny. Anyone but Sonny.

I shook my head.

"No thank you, Connie. I have to head home. But thank you for the offer" I said politely.

She nodded.

"Okay. Well it was nice meeting you Chad."

"You too" I said opening the door.

I closed the door softly and headed home.

I tried my best to ignore my thoughts but I couldn't.

I have to go and ask for a different partner. I am a coward. I can't even face a girl that rejected me. But then again that has never happened before. Chad Dylan cooper always gets what he wants. Except Sonny. Why did I have to fall for Sonny? She hates me. But then again I never gave her a reason to like me. I have always been mean to her. She has always been mean to me. That's who we are. We argue. We hate each other. Well she hates me. Why did I have to every listen to Tawni? Ugh.

"Chad" someone called.

I ignored them. I really do not want to talk to any one right now.

"Chad" they called again.

Ugh can't they get it? I don't want to talk to them.

I heard their footsteps get closer.

Leave me alone, please. I begged in my mind.

I turned around after the footsteps didn't stop but were very close. I felt something ram into my chest. Very hardly I might add.

I leaned back to see Sonny with a shocked look on her face.

I smiled slightly.

"Sorry" I whispered pulling her away from my chest.

She looked up and blushed.

Her eyes melted into mine. They were beautiful. I never noticed how pretty they were. I never really looked at Sonny in general. Unless we were arguing. Her brown curly hair was so pretty. I had to fight myself not to touch it. I wonder what she sees when she looks up at me.

She looked down and muttered something

"What?"

She looked up at me again. Her eyes looked at little hurt.

"I didn't hear you" I said softly

"Yes I will go out with you" she said smiling now.

I stood there. I was in shock. She said yes. She said yes. SHE SAID YES.

After it went threw my brain I few million more times I smiled.

I leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

She looked up and smiled.

"But we are using my idea for the project" she stated.

I grinned.

"What ever you say" I murmured leaning in again.

This time her lips met mine half way.

**THE END!!**


End file.
